Lilith (tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Lilith was priestress in temple in unknow town. The villagers forshipped pagan deity named Inuresihi and Lilith was temple priestress, which mission was gather offerings to deity. Lilith and villagers know that Inuresihi was actually demon god and only using them to gather minions to his own army by killing villages people and then stealing souls to himself. Lilith eventually finds this out by hearing Inuresihi minions in human disguises talking close in temple about offerings. Lilith was outrageous what she heard and tried attack demons, but they where too powerfull and reminded Lilith of hers place as offers gathererer. Lilith was still mad what happened and she got idea to beat demon you need more powerfull demon. Lilith gatheres rigth stools to summon powerfull demon from hell and begins the ritual. Firstly it looked that spell didn`t work, but then sky turned black and ligthing strom rises from nothing. The summoning circle start to glow brighter and brigter until huge flas of red light appears, whit lot of smoke. To Lilith surpise in circle there was not horible looking demon instead there was tall man with black hair with blonde bang and violet eyes. Lilith firstly was scared this strange man, because he emitted somewhere cold evil aura all around him, but man simply bows and ask what he can do to help such beatifull lady. Lilith was surpised, Samael introtuce himself as Lord Satan ruler of hell and emperor all demon kind, Samael then seduced Lilith that she would get power over hers dreams and became queen of hell. Lilith agrees and ask what she needs to do. Samael begins charge energy and magic something small energy orb. After feeling that whole temple was shakeng a part, the orb takes form an apple. Samael gives apple to Lilith and tells to eat that. After eating Lilith feeled power surged trough hers body what she never has feeled before. She appearance chanced with growing black horns, tail and demonic wings ans hers eyes also turn red from brown. With these newfound powers she humilated and beated Inuresihi to pulp and then locked him to hell prisons. Then Lilith and Samael make their marriage to know all around hell and ancounment that Lilith was queen of hell. During first time in hell Lilith feeled good to be in top of food chain, but soon she started realise that she is only one of Samaels pieces in chesstable. This she noted when she and Samael had child Lilim, which by Samaels words should be more powerfull than he is and important piece in his war against heaven, didn`t prove to be as good as Samael has thinked. Samael simply trow their child Lilim side and goes others plans. This fuels Lilith rage and she decided no one use hers childrens just pawns and begins her own plan to owertrow Samael and rule hell herself. She begins plotting plan and one is unleash hers daugter full capacity which is now reduced only capable use hers demon side powers, because Samaels teaching only fueled hers demon side powers. After hearing that Samael has maded another child (Kain) with other woman even Samael promised that he will not cheat her, Lilith makes another child cambion Asmodeus. With Asmodeus help she begins gather hers own army and waiting right moment to strike. This moment looked come when Samael brings his another son Marth to hell and start try convice Marth to his side. This is where Lilith sees opportunity. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: Hell Chronicles great plan! Those who want, no more: Lilith, priestess of demon god? | Born of ultimate abomination '| ' What plans we have togther dear?' | You wanna only her as tool? | No gain, no power, no use '''| '''Kain, first nephilim ''| ''Born of cruel gentleman ''| You will regret this someday, i promise it to you my dear husband 'Trapped and Separated Saga: ' ''Prisoned in hell ''| Meet Queen of Hell, Prince of Hell and Princess of Hell '''| ''Alrigth here`s the deal | ' Lesson one | Lesson two | Lesson three and... '''Clash of five armies Saga Recap for seven years | ' ''Hell is ready '| ' ''Demons secret plan is in action ''| Countdown begins '| ' ''Heaven and Hell begin first round ''| ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm multiverse! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' Armageddon Saga: ''Hell prince can figth for good side?'' [Special from other timeline: ' 'Lilith`s wedding gift '| 'Trapped in own hell '| 'Kain`s surpise '| 'Kain, new emperor of hell ']' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Appearance and Personality Lilith appears as fourtheen years woman with wearing black dress. She has yellow eyes and long black hair. She has also black horns and demonic wings, which she usually hides. Lilith acting cold bitchy woman, who can be elegenant if needed. To hers childrens Lilim and Asmodeus, she acts kind and caring mother, but this is only when they are alone and others aren`t looking. Marth is only who has see this side of Lilith, when Lilith is told hers, Lilim and Asmodeus past to him. Even being rutless demon, she cares hers children very much and don`t want to see or use them as cannon fodder. She always calculates all risk when doing hers own plan to overtrow Samael. Not sending example Asmodeus mission where his actions would reveal to Samael what they are doing, even she knows Asmodeus can handle small fryes easiy. Personal Statictics Alignment: Neutral evil Date of Birth: Millions years ago Birthplace: Unkown village in unknow planet Weight: 57 kg Height: 180cm Likes: '''Running hers bar, Seducing and harass others. '''Dislikes: '''Samael`s selfish nature and not acknowlege Asmodeus '''Eye Color: Red, previously brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Turning womens to succubus demons Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Married with Samael, but they are not couple anymore. Family: ' *'Daughter: Lilim *'Son: Asmodeus' Status: Alive Affiliation: Herself, Hell for now, Freedom to demons bridage Previous Affiliation: '''Temple of Inuresihi '''Themes: Lilith personal theme!/Coldly elegant empress of demons! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYwzJrJ260o Lilith bar`s theme]' (what usually plays inside)' Lilith bar`s midnigth theme Lilith personal/When she comes to room theme Lilith battle theme!/Lets take this out with soft way! Your queen is here, bow down peasant!/Lilith battle Theme! Couple which stabs each others their back, but still dances same dance/Liliths and Samaels theme! Demon rebellion begins!/I don`t need you dear anymore! Powers and abilities Tier: 3-A Name: Lilith, Queen of hell Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: Go ask, if you dare. Classification: Archdemon, formerly human Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others harsh environments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Dark Magic, (Exorcism, Healing,Resurrection and Soul Manipulation Lilith can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration, via dark magic and deals), Demonic Energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation (As Archdemon Lilith can control cause and effect easily), Demonic Smite (Physical and range), True Flight (By hers demonic wings), Non-Physical Interaction, Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness (With this Lilith can look what happens in universe), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (With this Lilith can travel almost everywhere in macrocosmos), Regeneration (High), Dream Manipulation (can easily enter and manipulate other beings dreams), Life-Force Absorption (As succubus demon Lilith can adsorb hers victims energy by touch or even from universal range), Shapeshifting (complete transformation), HellFire Manipulation (Lilith can easily manipulate hellish fire), Possession (Physical), Demon Creation (Lilith can make even demon god level demons), Telekinesis (Type 2), Demon Summoning, Demonization (Lilith could turn almost anyone mortal and even galactic guardians if she wants to demons), Mind Manipulation (Lilith can control almost anyone mind mortals, demons, planetary gods, galatic guardians or even nephilims), Corruption (Type 2, via darkness), Supernaturally hard skin (As higher level demon she posses very hard skin, which gives them twice strong defense), Archdemon Aura (Fear inducing, Charismatic, Materialized and Explosive, Lilith can form black colour aura around her anytime she wants), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, Lilith has created own universe and can bend it to hers will), BFR and Sealing (Can send and seals hers opponent to her reality), Law Manipulation (In this reality you listen to me), Explosion Manipulation (By You can all go to HELL), Darkness Manipulation (Type 3, as archdemon, Lilith can freely manipulate darkness), Acausality (Type 1, Thanks to archdemon status), Resistance (to power nullification, soul-, energy-, matter-, causality-, space-time manipulation and reality warping) Attack Potency: Universe Level, (When Samael made Lilith to archdemon he infused one of third his own powers to Lilith. This power was enough for Lilith to create/destroy/manipulate universal realms with easily. Later whit ``soul harvest plan`` she gained more power, and matched Samael in terms of strength) Speed: Massively FTL+ she has been reacting and flying almost fast as Kain and Marth.) Lifting Strength: Multi-Galactic, (Stronger than Kain or Marth) Striking Strength: Universal, (can hurt being like Kain and Marth) Durability: Universe Level, (Higher demon physiology makes her more durable than normal demons and Lilith is not exception. She has twice strong defense as hers current power level.) Range: Universal,' '(Lilith can easily bend her own universe to hers will and with teleporting she can travel across macrocosmos) Stamina: Godlike (Lilith can easily do things for days straight before resting) Standard equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Genius, (She can easily sweet talk and seduce normal humans and planetary gods to do her bidding.) Weaknesses: *Sometimes arrogant, archangel sword can kill her. *Inside alternative universes hers abilities are limited, but in hers own realm or outside alternative universes Lilith's abilities work fully. This due Lucifers reality lock, which prevents reality warp in universal level. Notable attacks/Techniques: *'Fight for me: '''Lilith use hers summoning power to summon demon's from hell to figth for her. She can summon easily over 1 000 000 000 demons. *'Do it for me: Lilith uses hers seduction skills or mind manipulation to control hers opponent or make another being to do hers dirty work. She can easily seduce and manipulate large groups and even group of planetary gods. *'Your life, give it to me: '''As being succubus demon Lilith can easily absorb others life force by touch or even from afar. In Lilith case this universal and Lilith could empty whole universe in one deep breath. *'Archdemon Aura: 'Lilith can form black aura around her. This aura can be fear inducing or charismatic, fear or love me. In other hand Lilith could make something with hers aura like weapons or just blow up everything. *'Darkness is my God: 'As being archdemon Lilith can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. She has example covered large part of universe to darkness. *'Soul Steal: 'As most powerfull demon Lilith can can literally tear soul out from their victims, like collecting taking candy from bag. She can then eat it for power or send it straigth to hell. But in most times she turns them to demons for hers personal army for rebellion. *'Your dream is now your reality: 'Lilith can use hers reality altering powers to change, bend or distrurb reality around her. There on few selected who can see trough hers power and are uneffect from it. *'Demonic Smite: 'It not hard for Lilith to touch hers foes and burn them alive in second or roast them by ten meter radius with few second charge up time. *'Dark magic: 'With this Lilith can bring demon god level beings to their knees just looking at them and with few words corrupt galactic guardians. *'Anima Messis: 'Old spell which can be linked certain area. Spell after activation sucks souls from area and bring them to spell user. In Lilith case she connected hers and Asmodeus realms......and they has done their harvest million years...you can imagine number of those poor..... *'You all can go to HELL: '''When someone pisses her off, Lilith uses her full power attack to wipe out universe. Well, sometimes when she is not that pissed, she uses part of power and ask later is this enough. When angered she has been proven destroy universal space-time continuum easily. '''Note: *Stats ready, but there might be changes in future... Trivia *Lilith was special demon to create/morph, because Samael grants normally demon god level power to few selected. Samael fused most of his powers into apple and maked Lilith to eat it to make her first archdemon. It was stated that was Samael`s wedding gift to Lilith. *No one know that when Samael corrupted Lilith he imparteded her with 1/3 of his own powers. That explains why Lilith was so strong at beginning of her demonization. *Later as Lilith found spell ``''Anima Messis''``, she begin whit Asmodeus plan to overthrow Samael. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Parents Category:Summoners Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Mothers Category:Fire Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dream Users Category:Causality Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nephilim Story Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Aura Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Antivillains Category:Transmutation Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 3